findlefandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign VII Session 4 Summary
Ord VII Session 4 Summary Coming up on the farm district, the group encounters a heat sapping moss. Wildslayer pays no heed as he doesn’t feel the effects and rushes ahead of the group into the main cavern. After experimenting with ways around it, Cadwick clears the path with a barrage of frost rays to get the rest of the group through. At the top they find that the whole level is teeming with fungal life. Mushrooms as tall as trees are spread out of the groves from where they were once harvested for food and a thick layer of moss covers nearly every inch of the ground and old farming buildings. In the nearest moss covered farm house, the group sees some movement, a small creature resembling a fungus covered troll beckons the party towards them to “come and see, join us for food”. The group gets the distinct notion that they are likely the ones who are going to be food and attempt to sneak past. As they are passing the farm house they see that the small fungal trolls are rolling up the moss into a gigantic ball, and as the party passes, it shimmers to life and barrels towards them. A battle ensues and the party is surprised as these moss creatures are very damp and slimy giving them the ability to be undamaged by fire. The group is eventually able to destroy the fungus creatures and choose to try to sneak the rest of the way through this district, staying along the walls. As Caiden lead the group the try and prevent anyone from stepping on poisonous fungus, eventually they run into a large colony of yellow fungus which takes a hold of her and meatpie’s mind, commanding them to come towards it. The rest of the party is able to bring the two back and Cork is able to prepare several castings of the spell daylight to destroy large areas of the fungus so they can reach the exit to the clan halls. Once through the burnt yellow fungus, the group finally enters the clan halls of Ulagt Byer, a place where the noble houses make their homes. Of the several large manors, only one remains, and appears to be well taken care of and even lit. The group gets a bad feeling about this and proceeds with caution. Caiden goes on ahead, seeing two armored but obscured guards standing at the main gate, she sneaks up into a second story window. She lands in an altar room to the Empyrian Gods with no one in the room. She attempts to sneak to the gate room but only makes it as far as the kitchen when she hears sets of clanging footsteps coming towards her. She attempts to hide in a pantry closet but is quickly found out as the door swings open and two sets of iron Dwarven armor attempt to grab her. Caiden is able to dodge the grasps of the two animated armors and darts out of the building before she gets surrounded. Unable to get much information, she lets the party know what she saw happening and then leads everyone else up to the same window, preparing for a fight. Instead as the armors near they hear a voice outside from above, “Back so soon little thief?” “Come into the arena so we can have a proper conversation.” The group instantly knows that this must be some kind of trap, but as they don’t even know where to find the key they are looking for, they are willing to suffer the consequences. The party enters a large arena in the middle of the building and the gates are shut behind them. Floating above, three specteral armors introduce themselves as the Ironblood Clanwardens, those who are the first line of defense to the city. To keep their soldiers going past death, they put the lingering souls of their clansmen into armors so that they may uphold their duties for eternity. The Clanwardens ask the group why they have trespassed on their land, and the group tells them that they are looking for keys to the palace so they can take Dwarven artifacts back to those who are living, and keep them out of the hands of the Duregar. The Clanwardens inform them that they do have a key but that they’ll have to best the Ironblood soldiers first to prove their worth, and give them some sport. The gates on all sides of the arena open and animated armors come swarming out, they are dispatched relatively easily as Cadwick shapes his fireballs around and the group wins with little difficutly. The second round begins immediately after as 3 sets of heavily enchanted armors which are immune to fire and lighting attack the group. In the midst of the fight, Cork uses his wand of wonder and turns himself to stone. The group is able to fight off the armors and plead unsuccessfully with the specters to let them heal their petrified comrade. They are given a one hour respite and the Cadwick’s familiar is eventually able to find a means of fixing Cork. The group rests up as they prepare to fight the Clanwardens for their final bout. Campaign VII Session 4 Journal